powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyudenchi
The are special battery-like devices powered by an energy source known as , which hold the of what prehistoric animal the Zyudenchi represent. To activate them, a Kyoryuger announces and presses down on a little button on the negative pole of the Battery, activating the Brave charge. The Zyudenchi from #1 to 10 hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the and can summon the respective mecha, which sealed the Deboth Army, while Zyudenchi #00 holds the Kyoryu Spirit of who is the predecessor to the other Zyudenryu, and the rest of the numbered Zyudenchi hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the , lesser Zyudenryu that had supported the Ten Great Zyudenryu in their fight against the Deboth Army until the loss of their physical bodies to Gadoma, but their Zyudenchi can be used to activate special abilities. It has also been shown that the Deboth Army is capable of creating their own Zyudenchi that are activated with the call of . The Kyoryugers use the batteries to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the Zyudenryu to their so they can fight more effectively and combine with other Zyudenryu. When in combat, the Zyudenchi are stored in the MoBuckle. On the other side of the Zyudenchi are the names of the Zyudenryu and Guardians that they correspond to in English lettering. Whenever the Kyoryugers' arsenal or a Zyudenryu "bites" a Zyudenchi, it produces a sound saying . When the Zyudenchi are not in use, they are kept in the in the Spirit Base to recharge their Brave reserves. List Standard Zyudenchi Zyudenryu - A navy Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Spinosaurus; associated with Deathryuger. D uses it to steal Meeko's voice and control Tobaspino. It is given to Meeko at the end of Gaburincho of Music. In Brave 39, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses this Zyudenchi to wield the in his right arm and the in his left arm for Samba Carnival Special. Kyoryu Navy uses this Zyudenchi in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER. # - 6 red Zyudenchi (originally 4) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Red. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Red can enter Armed Mode, giving him access to his Gabutyra Fang weapon. Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi with two other Zyudenchi to access four different Biting Change combinations. A Deboth version of the Gabutyra Zyudenchi is exclusive to the toyline. # - 6 black Zyudenchi (originally 4) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Parasaurolophus; used mainly by Kyoryu Black. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Black can enter Armed Mode, giving him access to his Parasa Shot weapon. Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi to equip the on his right arm for Western Carnival. # - 6 blue Zyudenchi (originally 4) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Blue. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Blue can enter Armed Mode, giving him access to his Stego Shield weapon. Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi to equip the on his right arm for Samba Carnival. In Brave 39, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses this Zyudenchi to equip the Stegotchi Shield Arm on his right arm for Samba Carnival Special. A Deboth version of the Stegotchi Zyudenchi is exclusive to the toyline. # - 6 green Zyudenchi (originally 4) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by Kyoryu Green. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Green can enter Armed Mode, giving him access to his Zakutor Slasher weapon. Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi to equip the on his left arm for Western Carnival. # - 6 pink Zyudenchi (originally 4) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by Kyoryu Pink. By using two copies of this battery in her Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Pink can enter Armed Mode, giving her access to her DriceLance weapon. Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi to equip the on his left arm for either Samba Carnival or Macho Carnival. A Deboth version of the Dricera Zyudenchi is exclusive to the toyline. # - 6 golden Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pteranodon; the Deboth Army made a functioning evil fake to control Pteragordon, but the real ones were reused by Kyoryu Gold upon the Kyoryuger's freedom. # - 4 cyan Zyudenchi (originally 2) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ankylosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Cyan. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Kyoryuger team, while the fourth is utilized by Kyoryu Cyan. When used in a Gaburivolver, it unleashes an attack similar to Kyoryu Cyan's Spirit Hammer weapon called . Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi to equip the on his right arm for either Macho Carnival or Kung-Fu Carnival. In the Dinosaur Encyclopedia DVD, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses this Zyudenchi to equip the Ankydon Hammer Arm on his left arm for TV-Maga Carnival. # - 4 gray Zyudenchi (originally 2) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Gray. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Kyoryuger team, while the fourth is utilized by Kyoryu Gray. When used in a Gaburivolver, it unleashes an attack similar to Kyoryu Gray's Violent Breakthrough technique called . Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi to equip the on his left arm for Kung-Fu Carnival. # - 7 purple Zyudenchi (originally 5) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Plesiosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Violet. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Kyoryuger team, while the remaining four are utilized by Kyoryu Violet. When used in a Gaburivolver, the core team members can shoot out violet-hued bubbles of water to put out fires. # - 4 silver Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Silver. Guardians - 6 yellow Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinonychus. Each of the primary Kyoryugers has one copy of this battery, which allows them to summon a Deino and Chase Zyudenryu pair that combine into the DeinoChaser motorcycle. - 3 orange Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinosuchus. It equips a Kyoryuger in Armed Mode with the Deinosgrander armor. When first used in the Gaburivolver, it made a disasterous backfire, making Ian fly backwards in a spinning manner. - 3 aqua Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Kentrosaurus. It is used to combine the primary Kyoryugers' individual weapons into the Kentrospiker javelin. If used in a Gaburivolver, it would create a disastrous backfire. - 3 magenta Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Styracosaurus. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first person they see. - 3 crimson Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Allosaurus. When used in a Gaburivolver or in Gabutyra/Kyoryuzin, it fires scorching flames that can reach up to 6,800°C (12,272°F). - 3 indigo Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Seismosaurus. When used in Gabutyra, it allows him to extend his neck as long as he wills it. - 3 vermilion Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Oviraptor. When used in Kyoryuzin, it makes Gabutyra emit gas from his rump to disorient a foe. When used in a Gaburivolver, the gas can be used as a foul-smelling smokescreen, which comes out of the back of the Gaburivolver's grip. - 3 lavender Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Iguanodon. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anyone it hits gain the sensation that someone is tickling them. If someone makes a joke should the target resist laughing, the effects will intensify to the point of where they can't help but to laugh, then are knocked out. - 3 white Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tupandactylus. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. - 3 lime green Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ammomite. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anyone it hits become dizzy to the point of passing out once a Kyoryuger spins their finger in a spiral pattern. - 3 cobalt Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Archelon. When used in a Gaburivolver, it fires a gravity field which slows down anyone trapped in it, including the user. - 3 scarlet Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Fukuiraptor. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anything it hits inflate to a balloon-like shape that can bounce high into the air. - 3 light-gray Zyudenchi (originally 1) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Futabasaurus. When used in a Gaburivolver, it creates a clone of whoever it hits. It was first used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Movie-exclusive Zyudenchi *D. - A navy Zyudenchi created by Deboth and given to Ferocious Knight D to turn into Deathryuger. *W. - A red Zyudenchi that "evolved" from a Gabutyra Zyudenchi when it had added bravery. It grants Kyoryu Red two Gabutyra Fangs, dubbed as "Double Armed On". *SP. - A clear teal Zyudenchi that was used in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER. It was used in Minityra to summon in the 2014 Kyoryugers to aid the 2114 Kyoryugers, and execute the Twelve Zyuden Brave Finish. *BRAVE. - A golden Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 1-5, appearing in ToQger vs. Kyoryuger. It can grow giant and merge into the Red Ressha. Hyper Battle DVD-exclusive Zyudenchi - A clear version of the Pteragordon Zyudenchi that when used in the Gabrichanger allows Kyoryu Gold to enter Armed Mode and gain access to a stronger version of his Zandar Thunder called the Golder Zandar Thunder. - A clear version of the Plezuon Zyudenchi that when used in the Gaburivolver allows a Kyoryuger to enter Armed Mode and gain access to the Plezuon Rocket weapon. In the Dinosaur Encyclopedia DVD, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses this Zyudenchi to equip the on his right arm for TV-Maga Carnival. Other Zyudenchi *1+. - A red and white Zyudenchi created to fulfill Gabutyra's desire to lend Daigo his power to fight against the Deboss in a way besides Kyoryuzin. When it was inserted into the Gaburivolver, it announced "Overcharge!" and caused a disastrous energy feedback, making Kyoryu Red's mind become overrun with the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus, turning him into a Gabutyra Human as an unfortunate side-effect. When used on Gabutyra, it allows him to shrink down into the Gabutyra De Carnival and lets Kyoryu Red transform into Kyoryu Red Carnival. *V. - A transparent silver Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 1-5. Used by Kyoryu Red Carnival. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. *X. - A transparent gold Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 6-10. Used by Kyoryu Red Carnival but was given to Utsusemimaru in episode 33. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival alongside the Victory Zyudenchi, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. In episode 43, Tessai imbues the Zyudenchi with the power of illusions allowing Torin to take human form. Zyudenchi Standard Zyudenchi 00.jpg|Tobaspino (Spinosaurus) Zyudenchi 1.jpg|Gabutyra (Tyrannosaurus) Zyudenchi 2.jpg|Parasagun (Parasaurolophus) Zyudenchi 3.jpg|Stegotchi (Stegosaurus) Zyudenchi 4.jpg|Zakutor (Velociraptor) Zyudenchi 5.jpg|Dricera (Triceratops) Zyudenchi 6.jpg|Pteragordon (Pteranodon) Zyudenchi 7.jpg|Ankydon (Ankylosaurus) Zyudenchi 8.jpg|Bunpachy (Pachycephalosaurus) Zyudenchi 9.jpg|Plezuon (Plesiosaurus) Zyudenchi 10.jpg|Bragigas (Brachiosaurus) Zyudenchi 11.jpg|Deinochaser (Deinonychus) Zyudenchi 12.jpg|Deinosgrander (Deinosuchus) Zyudenchi 13.jpg|Kentrospiker (Kentrosaurus) Zyudenchi 14.jpg|Stymero (Styracosaurus) Zyudenchi 15.jpg|Allomerus (Allosaurus) Zyudenchi 16.jpg|Beyonsmo (Seismosaurus) Zyudenchi 17.jpg|Ovirappoo (Oviraptor) Zyudenchi 18.jpg|Igeranodon (Iguanodon) Zyudenchi 19.jpg|Tuperanda (Tupandactylus) Zyudenchi 20.jpg|Gurumonite (Ammonite) Zyudenchi 21.jpg|Archenolon (Archelon) Zyudenchi 22.jpg|Pukuptor (Fukuiraptor) Zyudenchi 23.jpg|Futabain (Futabasaurus) Movie-exclusive Zyudenchi Deathryuger.jpg|Deathryuger Zyudenchi Double Gabutyra.jpg|Double Brave zyudenchi.jpg|BRAVE Hyper Battle DVD-exclusive SpiritGoldZyudenchi.png|Pteragordon (Spirit Ranger Gold ver.) Zyudenchi Plezuon Spirit Ranger (Purple Version).jpg|Plezuon (Spirit Ranger Purple ver.) Deboth 61851877-s.jpg|Pteragordon (Evil ver.) Zyudenchi Deboth 00.jpg|Tobaspino (Evil ver.) Zyudenchi Deathryuger.jpg|Deathryuger 7d13d719-s.jpg|Gabutyra (Dead ver.) Toy-exclusive 0c9605df-s.jpg|Parasagun (Clear ver.) d3bf633b-s.jpg|Zakutor (Clear ver.) f1327961-s.jpg|Ankydon (Clear ver.) fc07a367-s.jpg|Stegotchi (Evil ver.) 5d63a891-s.jpg|Dricera (Evil ver.) CAPKYOZCHI11.jpg|2-23 (Deboth ver.) Others Carnival (Warring State Period ver.).jpg Zyudenchi Carnival.jpg|Carnival Zyudenchi V.jpg|Victory Zyudenchi X.jpg|Maximum Zyudenchi (Warring State Periods).jpg|Pteragordon (Warring State Period ver.) Zyudenchi Petragordon (Spirit in Version).jpg|Pteragordon (Spirit ver.) 30.png Img 4.jpg Img 1.jpg Img 2 (1).jpg 56.png 57.png B96acc7b-s.jpg 9c4dc46f-s.jpg 7f890397-s.jpg Present day kyoryuger zyudenchi.jpg|SP Img 2.jpg Stage Show X zyudenchi.png|New Zyudenchi Kyoryu Spirits Gabutyra.jpg|Tyrannosaurus (Normal ver.) Minityra.png|Tyrannosaurus (Carnival ver.) Parasagun.jpg|Parasaurolophus Stegochi.jpg|Stegosaurus Zakutor.jpg|Velociraptor Dricera.jpg|Triceratops Puteragodon.jpg|Pteranodon Ankidon.jpg|Ankylosaurus Bunpachy.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Plezuon.png|Plesiosaurus untitled525235262.JPG|Brachiosaurus Super Sentai Zyudenchi .]] The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. The Super Sentai Zyudenchi, namely those of the Zyurangers, Abarangers, and Go-Busters, make an on-screen appearance in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, where they are developed by Doctor Ulshade and the Special Operations Unit and put to use in the fight against Voldos. As seen here, they are primarily used to summon the mecha of the past Super Sentai, achieved by the legend Rangers performing the 'Brave In' and throwing the Zyudenchi into Gabutyra's mouth to bite. Otherwise, they are exclusive to the toyline and can also be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. :Movie *TyrannoRanger (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger): Given to Geki by AbareBlue, it is used to summon a replica of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus which later transforms into Daizyujin. *AbaRed (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger): First used by Yukito Sanjyou, channeling his Dino Guts to reach the Kyoryugers' MoBuckles in the past, creating a time portal to return them. He later gives it to Ryouga Hakua, who uses it to summon a replica of Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus which later transforms into AbarenOh. *Red Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters): Given to Red Buster by Masato Jin as a last aid before disappearing, it is used to transport the Go-Busters trio to join the Kyoryugers in Raiden Kyoryuzin, with Tategami Lioh quickly appearing and combining with the Zyuden Giant to form Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin. ;Toy/Dice-O only *TyrannoRanger/Kyoryu Red/AbaRed (Kyoryu Super Sentai) *Akarenger (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger) *Battle Japan (Battle Fever J) *VulEagle (Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan) *RyuuRanger (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *NinjaRed (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *OhRed (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) *Red Racer (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *MegaRed (Denji Sentai Megaranger) *GingaRed (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) *GoRed (Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive) *TimeRed (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *GaoRed (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) *HurricaneRed (Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger) *DekaRed (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) *MagiRed (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *Bouken Red (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) *GekiRed (Juken Sentai Gekiranger) *Go-On Red (Engine Sentai Go-Onger) *Shinken Red (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) *Gosei Red (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) *Gokai Red (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) 52.png|TyrannoRanger 41.png|AbaRed 32.png|Red Buster 63.png|Kyoryu Super Sentai 55.png|Akarenger 54.png|Battle Japan 53.png|VulEagle 51.png|RyuuRanger 50.png|NinjaRed 49.png|OhRed 48.png|Red Racer 47.png|MegaRed 46.png|GingaRed 45.png|GoRed 44.png|TimeRed GaoRed_Zyudenchi.png|GaoRed HurricaneRed Zyudenchi.png|HurricaneRed 40.png|DekaRed 39.png|MagiRed 38.png|Bouken Red 37.png|GekiRed 36.png|Go-On Red 35.png|Shinken Red 34.png|Gosei Red 33.png|Gokai Red Behind the scenes Etymology *All of the Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name. **Tobaspino: Butobasse (Japanese slang often referring to "kicking butt", etc.) **Gabutyra: Gabu ("Bite" in Japanese) **Parasagun: Gun and Gan (the Japanese onomatopoeic word for "gunshots" ) **Stegotchi: Gocchin (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "slash") **Zakutor: Zaku ("to cut" in Japanese) **Dricera: Drill **Pteragordon: Gorogoro (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "rumble"; often used in the context of thunder) **Ankydon: Don (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "heavy thud") **Bunpachy: Buun (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swishing") **Plezuon: Zuoon (Japanese for "zoom") **Bragigas: Gigas (the Latin word for "giant") **Deinochaser: Chase **Deinosgrander: Grand and Ground (the two English words are homophones in Japanese, thus both have the same kana) **Kentrospiker: Spike and Supasupa (the Japanese onomatopoetic word for "slicing") **Stymero: Meromero (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "falling down drunk"; usually used in the context of blind lust) **Allomerus: Meramera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "burning flames") **Beyonsmo: Biyooon (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "stretching") **Ovirappoo: Poo (the sound of farting) **Igeranodon: Geragera ("guffawing" in Japanese) **Tuperanda: Perapera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "flop") **Gurumonite: Guruguru (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "spinning") **Archenolon: Noronoro (Japanese for "sluggishly" or "slowly") **Pukuptor: Pukupuku (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swelling") **Futabain: Bai (Japanese for "double") Notes *Most of the Guardian Zyudenchi's abilities are similar to from the Kyoryugers' first Super Hero Time lineup partner, . **Deinochaser and the Dragorise Ring: Both can summon metallic-based creatures for the heroes to ride on. **Deinosgrander and the Drill/Screw Ring: Both allow the user to burrow through the ground. **Kentrospiker and the Drago Timer: Both can unite the heroes' weaponry/powers into one. **Allomerus and the Special Ring (Flame Dragon): Both can shoot a stream of fire. **Beyonsmo and the Extend/Flexible Ring: Both can elongate a body part. **Ovirappoo and the Smell/Smoke Ring: Both can emit a foul smelling odor. **Gurumonite and the Sleep Ring: Both can make the victim pass out. **Archenolon and the Gravity Ring: Both can affect the gravity around an enemy. **Pukuptor and the Big/Giant Ring: Both can enlarge certain parts of the body. **Futabain and the Copy/Dupe Ring: Both can create duplicates. See also **Alternately, see Energems Category:Arsenal (Kyoryuger) Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Changers Category:Special Systems